


This Wretched Mischief

by Purityschaos



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos/pseuds/Purityschaos





	This Wretched Mischief

_**Thud!**_ I stepped back from the sudden impact to my chest as i watched a bunch of papers fly through the air and land all over the floor of the church hall.  
"Oh my Satan! I'm so sorry your Emenance i didn't mean to. I wasn't paying attention please forgive me?" the Sister of Sin said as she bent down to retrieve the papers. I looked down at her then all around us and squatted down to help her.

  
"No worries Sister. It happens to us all from time to time. I myself can be careless." I grabbed a few pages and looked at them. They were all missing persons flyers for the same person. I arched a brow and then looked at the sister still picking up pages. "Were you close to Brother Dylan?" I questioned passing her the pages I had retrieved.

  
She reached for them adding them to hers and straightening the pages. "I was...well I am close to him. We arrived about the same time and took our vows to the dark lord together here with Papa Emeritus II."

  
"Ah I see. Well I hope he turns up safe and sound! I shall say an extra pray to the old one on his behalf." I stood up smoothing out my cassock then reaching a hand to the Sister helping her up. She smiled at me.

  
"Thank you so much Your Emenance! I hope so too! I'm sorry again but I need to get these put up." She bowed her head and stepped around me heading down the hall. I watched her turn a corner before reaching into my pocket and retrieving my hand sanitizer.

  
"Ugh Disgusting!" I spat as i rubbed the sanitizer on my hands and walked towards my office. Once inside I shut and locked the door before walking to my desk. I dropped my birretta on top of some paperwork and started taking off my cassock. Placing the red garment on a hook I spun around and gripped the Baphomet statue on my desk and pressed the nipple activating a hidden door behind me. I spun on my heels and headed through the door whistling a tune as i walked.  
The door closed behind me and lights clicked on illuminating a large stone room. There were various large storage cabinets and sound proofing lining the walls. The middle of the room had a few tables, chairs, and boxes. The largest table had a naked man strapped to it. He was wiggling and crying. The cries were muffled by a gag. I sauntered over to him smirking as his eyes widened once i can into his line of site.

  
"Why hello there Brother Dylan! How are we feeling this fine evening?" I ran a finger along his arm. He flinched at my touch and whined. "Tsk Tsk!" I said reaching up and gripping his throat. "That wasn't very nice now was it?" I squeezed hard pressing his wind pipe. He gagged tried to pull away. I smiled as he began to turn blue then i released my grip and pulled out his gag. He coughed and wheezed for breath and I gathered my tools.

  
"You know Dylan, this really isn't personal. I mean yes I hate you but that's just because you're one of them. One of those disgusting followers that hang on his every word." I placed and few instruments on a table and slid it next to him. Running my hand along the assortment I stop and grab and beautiful scalpel.

  
"You all crowd around him and feed his ego. He's nothing special! The old bastard! And don't get me started on his sons!" I held up the scalpel so he could see it. "Now I'd say this wont hurt a bit but that would be a lie." His eyes widened and he started to jerk trying to get away but the restraints held him firm to the table.

  
"No! No! Please I beg you! Don't..Don't do this Please!" He begged I frowned at him and made cut into his arm causing him to scream.

  
"There we go Dylan! Scream for me! let me hear your anguish and pain! It's music to my ears!" I smiled and moved the scalpel to his chest making a large deep cut across his chest. His screams continued as i hummed and watched the blood flow. I made another deep cut from the chest to belly button.

  
"Not many people get to witness their own autopsy Dylan. This is a great experience." I slid my fingers along the cut and pushed down into the wound. His entire body jerked and he vomited over the side of the table splattering it across the floor and on to my shoes.

  
"You got vomit on my Italian leather! You fucking Swine!" I spat at him. Pulling my hand from his wound I gripped his shoulder and in a quick motion i ran the scalpel along his throat hitting the artery. His blood spurted out in a stream covering my face and chest. I stepped back licking my lips. I reached down and gripped my erection that was strained by my tight pants. I released it and wrapped my hand around it pumping while staring into his lifeless eyes. "Such a treat!" I panted quickening the pace a bit. The blood isn't exactly the best lubricant but it still feels amazingly warm against my skin. I moved my other hand along his chest and pushed it into the open wound feeling around for a moment before gripping and pulling out his heart. I ran my tongue along it before biting into it and sucking what blood I could from it. I quickened the pace of my hand as i sucked. My orgasm ripped through me spurting out onto his chest.

  
Pulling the heart away from my mouth I swallowed and panted drained from the orgasm and rejuvenated from the blood. I dropped the heart onto the floor and walked over to the sink rinsing my hands clean and wiping my face with a towel. I retrieved a change of clothes from a cabinet and quickly changed before walking over to his lifeless body.

  
"Now lets see what we can do with your corpse. Maybe we'll find a fun and very noticeable spot to prop you up." I laugh and walk towards the hidden door stopping just a moment before stepping through. "Make sure you leave the Heart in his desk! I can't wait to see his reaction!"

  
A Ghoul stepped from the shadows and bowed his head. "Yes Your Emenance!"


End file.
